Surrender, Sweet Summer
by Arh.581958
Summary: Draco Malfoy" a voice called from behind him. "My name is Harry Potter. I like you. Please go out with me?" Draco couldn't believe the question. More importantly, who it came from. Fears aside he finds himself answering "Yes" They started dating. Read?


Surrender, Sweet Summer.

_Afraid of the things which are beyond our control, circumstances that change along with time and the trembling distance between the feelings that we blindly pretend to not see._

. . .

"Draco Malfoy" a distinctly boyish voice came from behind him; it was said loudly enough for the entire hall to hear. Turning around, friends equally shocked beside him, piercing green eyes met his. "My name is Harry Potter. I like you. Please go out with me" It was calmly said, with the shorter boy a few meters away straining to keep eye contact. Hands were held tightly in front of him, fingers interlaced and squeezing with both nervousness and embarrassment.

Straight nearly white colored platinum blonde locks as well as his dark colored Hogwarts robes with the Slytherin emblem flowed behind him when he turned around. Beside him, his two friends Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson stood with jaw threatening to touch the stone ground, speechless when they recognized who had called out to him. The crowd of innocent spectators had begun to clump together, forming an obtuse circle around the two boys.

"Are you kidding me, _Potter_?!" he spat out, maliciously in disbelief; his aristocratic feature constricting to form his infamous Malfoy sneer, leering at the Gryffindor boy. There was a feeling of distaste left inside his mouth as he let the words slip from his mouth almost instinctively. He stomped towards the said boy, with strong powerful strides. He had his wand automatically pointer in the middle of the boy's face just between the eyes.

Harry didn't flinch; he didn't more, not even to defend himself from the menacing wand which was moving closer to his face. The dark wood of Malfoy's wand was almost touching his skin, merely a few millimeters away. He continued the intense gaze he had when once again Malfoy looked into his eyes. "I'm serious"

The wand was put away somewhere within the Slytherin's robe pockets, freeing his long pale hands to grab a fist full of Harry's shirt. He could feel the heat from the Golden Boy's Adam's apple through the soft cotton fabric. He could smell _his _smell, the scent which screamed 'Potter!' in his mind. It surprised him to find that it wasn't at all unappealing, rather the opposite actually. "What the fuck are you trying to do?!" he hissed under his breath, voice lowering in volume and pitch as he stared into Potter's eyes.

Harry again made no move to free himself from his captor's tight hold, no matter how much it was starting to strain his neck. His feet were slightly lifted form the ground as Malfoy pulled Harry's body closer to his. There were two or three inches between their heights, with Malfoy gaining the advantage. Still Harry didn't turn away; instead he grew more determined when silver eyes glared into his. "Asking you to go out with me"

Malfoy pulled away as the boy's answer reached his ears, ringing back repeatedly over the next few seconds. He continued to stare back at the Gryffindor who was less than three feet away. Bewilderment was clearly painted on his face for an instant, then easily transforming back into his cool aloof mask before anyone could notice. The trademark sneer was once again on his face, eyeing Potter disgustedly. "Sod off, Potter! I've had enough of your stupid games"

The momentary relapse in between Malfoy's guarded walls did not unnoticed by Harry's trained eye sight; despite the fact that he wore glasses, he easily spotter the shock that registered on the blonde boy's face. The said boy was ready to walk away, but Harry's quick hand found its way to clutch the thick fabric of Malfoy's robe. "I'm serious" he whispered in a lower voice, only enough for the other boy to hear "Please go out with me" his voice held no sarcasm, no humor, and no malicious hatred. It was just plain honest.

"Why?" the question came very quickly.

"I want you" was Harry's short reply.

The sound in Potter's voice made Draco turn around, eyes trailing back to the boy who clutched his robes. At that moment, Draco thought, Harry looked like the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen. The Gryffindor boy was biting his lower lip, almost chewing the skin from the soft looking pink flesh. Draco found himself grumbling in response. "Stop that" he muttered under his breath, making the other boy look up at him once again.

His expression clearly read 'why?' The boy was asking it through his eyes. For a moment Draco wondered if this truly was the boy destined to defeat the dark lord. The feature clearly displayed his emotions; it was like a screaming banner with flashing muggle neon lights. It annoyed the hell out of Draco. "If you keep biting your lip, it'll be chafed if I try to kiss you" the words came out of his lips before he realized it. Once again, Potter's expression read 'relief'.

"You'll go out with me" Harry wasn't able to comprehend immediately; therefore, making him ask the silly question again. He was trying to make sure that he hadn't imagined it and that it wasn't a dream. Please of god, please don't let his ears be wrong.

Malfoy flashed him an irritated smile then answered. "Okay"

_We started dating because he wanted me._

. . .

_Love is love. Love is troublesome. _

_Annoying—_

The whole school was in an uproar when seventh years Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter started dating. The two rivaling houses were dumbfounded with how to react. When the Slytherin Ice Prince and the Gryffindor Golden Boy became a couple, all stereotypes came crashing down. Hoards of student followed the pair around aimlessly throughout Hogwarts stone built walls. Rumors spread like wildfire, low murmurs and soft whispers traveling through the halls like an epidemic.

There were some students who were supportive of the affair; even the narrow-minded pureblood Ron forwent his family's blood rivalry and baseless hatred towards the Malfoy heir in order to respects his best friend's wishes, as did Hermione, letting go of her muggle-born mentality of what an ideal proper orthodox couple was supposed to be and accepted Harry's decision without any complaints.

With the good comes the bad, as some death eater children threatened the Ice Prince by going to the dark lord himself. These docile Slytherin's were easily scared away from their empty threats by Draco's best friends Pansy and Blaise who obliviated the said students and placed new memories into their small heads. The unlikely couple was thankful for the support and oblivious of the defiance that raged the school.

It was the start of their seventh years when Harry popped the question, only a few weeks into the school year. No one had expected it coming. Nothing has ever been between them except hatred, spite and jealousy. At Malfoy's acceptance they started a physical relationship. Soon, without even noticing, they became the spear-heads on the campaign of ultimate camaraderie between the Gryffindor Lions and the Slytherin Serpents.

That was almost three months ago. Now, the pair was staying in the Slytherin dormitories where Draco had a private room because of his status as Head Boy. The room was humble, with deep green draping on the windows while the rest of the room was wood. A fireplace was in the living area, warming the space to a comfortable temperature to battle the dungeon's normally cold atmosphere.

Draco lay stretched over the massive daybed which situated as a lounge chair when he had guest. His tall lean frame was settled into a thin cotton gray shirt and a more comfortable pair of pants. His head flopped up on a pillow while he thought quietly to himself. They had been like this often; during the calm moments of their relationship where they weren't having sex, they would sit in comfortable silence absorbed in their own thoughts.

Meanwhile, Harry was sitting on the floor, legs casually bent in front of him with one leg slung over the other lazily. His back faced Draco, leaning on the daybed's sturdy side with a large book hauled on his lap almost about to consume him. His brows furiously squinted closer as he tried to concentrate on the Latin text in front of him. It was useless to read this book, he didn't even know Latin!

He groaned loudly in frustration, shoving the book a way and spelled a bottle of fire whiskey in his hand. Taking a smooth swig and allowing the cool liquid burn down his throat, he gave a contented smile as the alcohol began to enter his system. He wasn't a half-bad drunk, just when he was too aggravated by the constant expectations of him. He was about to take another drink from the bottle but a pale hand shot out to grab it from his grasp.

"Wha—t?" Harry started to complain, turning his upper body to face the blonde. There was an irritated expression on his face at the lost of his fire whiskey.

Draco flashed him a small grin before taking a sip himself, holding back a choke as the liquid heated down his throat. "It's going to stop you from growing" he mumbled with the bottles opening pressed against his lips, eyeing the boy's facial reaction. In truth, they had started the relationship because Harry wanted him. But somewhere along the way, he didn't realize that he was falling in love.

Harry returned the grin with a sweet smile of his own, lightening up his boyish features. He was glad that Draco accepted his proposal but for now he was thankful that the Slytherin boy liked the way he looked. He doubted Malfoy would date anyone who failed in the looks department. The person he was didn't at all matter, as long as he was compatible and good-looking.

"Its fine" he whispered, slowly standing up from his position to crawl beside Malfoy and sit on the cushions. "It will be bothersome if I grow taller" he murmured against Malfoy's skin, lips ghosting over the pink lips. He leaned in for a delicate kiss. "You like the way I look"

The sight was become more and more common in the Slytherin dormitories, since the couple frequented here more than the Gryffindor common room. There was more privacy having a room all to themselves. It felt more intimate, more secure. It felt less likely for their party to suddenly run away. They craved touch, wanting to be in constant contact as reassurance. For what? They don't exactly know.

Draco wrapped his arms around Potter's waist, pulling the boy closer to him while the said boy praised his flesh. Lips made their way teasingly down the column of his throat, traveling down while fingers gracefully pulled up his gray shirt over his head. Warms hands caressed his heated flesh making him moan, her parted his legs wantonly when the hands reached his pants and pressed against his hardening apparatus.

The teasing hands pulled down his pants, leaving him exposed to the cool air. He hissed feeling the room's cold temperature on his skin and moaned when the cool air was swept away. A chaste kiss was place there, worshipping his weeping member while he cried out. "Harry" he whispered to his partner, urging him to continue. He thrust his hips forwards when his lover's taunt tongue teased his slit, making him growl.

Soon he was engulfed by the familiar wet cavern of Harry's sweet mouth. He could faintly feel the back of the Gryffindor boy's throat when he bucked his hips forward. The dark head of hair hovering over his nether regions responded by bobbing up and down, meeting each thrust almost in sync. His hands unconsciously gripped the black strands of hair while "I'm Cumming, Harry" he whispered almost breathlessly as he climaxed.

The sucking continued on his softening flesh—Harry was drinking his seed. He watched in awe, watching the boy lapping at his fluids. Like a kitten lapping at mink, his lover seemed to be enjoying the task at hand. He blushed fiercely when the boy finally looked up to face him. "I'm sorry" he muttered, reaching out to brush the dripping saliva and cum that was on the side of Harry's mouth.

"You look like you want a kiss" Harry said in amusement, teasingly licking the blonde's fingers which came to wipe his mouth. He smiled, leaning in closer. He inhaled the musky scent of the boy's sweaty skin, and shivered. Draco smelled so good, he thought in his mind. "But you won't like it if I kiss you know" he continued with a playful pout. "I still taste like you" he dipped down, kissing the Slytherin's cheek instead.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I do you to?" Draco asked softly, pulling the boy to look at him sincerely. He saw the rejection in those glittering green eyes and read the answer. Still, the boy couldn't hide his emotions. During their three months together, Harry had only pleasure him but never the other way around. Harry never took off his clothes and he smiled sadly every time Draco wanted to do the same.

"I like you" Draco whispered weakly, pressing his forehead against his lover's.

_I already know the reason behind his rejection. _

. . .

"Draco! You are such a sweetie!" Pansy squealed from outside the curtains. They were in a famous store which was known for their men's clothing line located in the heart of muggle London. Christmas was coming around the corner soon and Pansy thought it would be great to find a few muggle gifts for their pureblooded friends—it was sort of refreshing for their culture.

Draco shrugged on the shirt he brought earlier, so that his wizarding robes wouldn't attract much attention. It was a printed black shirt with jeans hanging loosely on his hips. "No problem." He said, walking out of the changing room holding a striped black and blue shirt which Pansy had handed him earlier. "Here" he allowed her to take the fabric and pay for it before they left the store.

"I just got just the right size for Blaise!" She said gleefully stuffing the paper bag on her arm. The streets were crowded, filled with muggles bustling about to do their own Christmas shopping. Everyone had bags over bags, multiple packages hung on each hand. They weren't even bothered by the slight snow fall that surrounded them. The holiday cheer was spinning around them.

"How are you and scarhead, by the way?" she asked, annoying him with the playful nickname as they walked. She waited for a reply but none came. "Draco?" she said with concern, stopping a few inches in front of him and placing a hand on his chin. She pushed his face to look at hers. "What's wrong?"

Draco placed a hand over hers and pulled it away from his face, with a sorrowful smile filling his lips. He allowed himself to let the pain show in his eyes. Pansy was his friend and at the moment there was no else to turn to. He gave him, with a sigh as they continued walking. "We keep missing each other" he whispered into the crowd, confident that there would be no one eavesdropping on the conversation.

His next words were stopped. A hand gripping into his own as they made their way hastily through the crowd, not caring if anyone was looking; the two wizards shuffled through the dozens of people who were in London square. "Harry!" Draco finally realized the person who was holding his hand and pulling him away. The person didn't respond so they kept walking. "Harry!" he tried again, louder this time, making the boy stop.

"What is it?" he asked cautiously, noting the agitated state his partner was in. 'Could he have misunderstood us?' he thought, thinking about Pansy who they have left somewhere in the middle of London. He prayed in his head that she find her way back to the castle safely, else Blaise would have his head. "Stop acting like a girl, Potter. Say it" he barked out, too harshly than he would have like.

"You like girls after all" the Gryffindor said with a cough straining his voice. It was the first time Draco noticed the changed. Harry's voice was deeper now, developing more into the voice of a man rather than a boy. No more was there the boyish features that caught his breath during the beginning of the year; Harry's features have grown more chiseled and manlier.

It's been five months since they started this relationship. Harry had grown quite easily in those last five months; his body was starting to fill out with muscle due to the extensive training he received from Kingsley. He was no longer slender looking, but leaner with muscles slowly building on his frame. He had also grown a few inches, now he stood as tall as Draco. Surely, the blonde was sure, that he would grow more.

_Was I that blind? That I didn't notice you changing in front of my eyes?_

"I'm sorry" Harry whispered quietly, straining not to deepen his voice. "I will not say anything" he said, tenderly taking Draco's hand into his own as if afraid that the Slytherin boy would run away. He held the pale hand tightly. Harry's eyes looked dim, clouding with fear as he looked into Draco's eye hopefully. He had the sad smile on his face once again.

"Please don't leave me"

. . .

They apparated back into the walls of Hogwarts soon after that. There weren't many people in the halls as they ran towards the dungeons since most of the students were either at home or in Diagon Alley searching for gifts. The trip to the Head Boy dormitory was quiet, neither boy wanting to break the silence that had settle around them since the four words were said. _Don't leave me._

_To me, Harry will always be Harry. No matter how much has changed. _

The other boy still refused to speak, afraid that his voice might scare away his lover. Yes, Harry had really grown; Draco head now fit perfectly under the boy's chin when they embraced and the Slytherin needed to tilt his head up in order to touch those soft lips. The kiss was slow—troubled; neither of them sure of the emotions which spurred inside them.

Draco hands found its way to touch the soft raven locks, pulling his lover closer. They kissed again. It was sensitive and slow; both of them trying to sort out their feelings. They didn't rush. They didn't need to—they had all the time in the world. They share a passionate kiss, embracing each other as they did. The feeling of familiarity between them expanded. Harry knew his body well, but he had no clue on Harry's.

Limbs tangled in one another. Their lips touched with the lightest of pressures. He could feel the hot salty tears it between them, but he didn't know whose it was. They were both crying, allowing the rivers of moisture to flow down their cheeks and enter their kiss. It was the first salty kiss they share, but neither minded. It wasn't right, there was just something wrong. "Harry" he whispered, taking the boy's face in his hands. "Let's break up"

Harry still didn't speak; he let his words flow through his eyes instead. That wasn't what Draco wanted. He wanted to hear it, hear the deeper voice of his lover. He loved Harry, no matter what. He didn't care if the boy changed overnight—he was still Harry, his Harry. "Please" he begged, letting go of his guards and allowing himself to display his emotions out in the open. He didn't care anymore, it hurt. "I want to hear your voice" he whispered, almost choking back a sob while burying his face on the tanned neck.

He felt the vibration of Harry's voice box on his forehead, anxiously he waited for the boy to speak but it wasn't what he wanted to hear. "Is it because I've changed" Harry's voice almost drowned him with sorrow. He could feel his tears coming back as he fought down the urge to cry. His hands gripped the white shirt which Harry wore, uncaring it he almost tore the fabric. 'No, that's not it!' he screamed in his mind.

"No" he said weakly, pulling the Gryffindor boy down to look at him. "I like you" he started, beginning to feel calmer because he was being completely honest, ready to display as much of his heart out in the open just for the boy in front of him to understand.

"You like girls" the statement made him frown.

"You won't believe me because you're too stubborn. I like you. All of you; even if your voice is deeper, even if your face his more angled, even if you've grown a lot bigger and even if your untamable excuse for hair is even messier than when a first met you!" he murmured the last part into Harry's skin. He wanted him to know how much he loved Harry. He held Harry's face close to his. "So please" he said, pain lacing his voice "Let's break up"

"I don't want you to doubt me. I'm saying the truth. If this continues…" he trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence. He had already felt Harry nod into his hands, he felt relieved. 'Maybe someday' he thought to himself. "Harry" he mumbled, pressing their lips together in one final kiss.

_Neither of us wanted it to end but we were always missing each other. _

_For us to save what we had, before it was too late. _

_So we have the chance to do it all, again some day_

_We broke up._

And then, he cried.

. . .

The war broke out in the middle of their seventh year. Chaos filled the Hogwarts grounds when Voldemort brought the battlefield closer to home. Terror and death filled castle when the death eaters broke in, killing students without even a blink, for no other reason—except to kill. Students were trapped into their own dormitories, unable to get out because of the wards. They were safe in there, they were protected.

Harry had set up the wards, allowing his magic to fill the castle and ensure the safety of his school mates. After that he walked into the forest, facing the man who had been chasing him for seventeen years. He strode in the final battle with his head held high, and power surging through his skin. His green eyes blazed with fury and hatred—Ginny was one of the first ones to be killed.

"You die today, Potter!" Voldemort shrieked, making birds fly away from the trees behind him. The arm of death eaters were behind, ready to strike at any opening the boy gave.

It was the dark wizard who threw the first curse, but Harry immediately countered it. Soon both men were bloody and wounded a deep wound on Harry's side and Voldemort had lost and arm. They stuck again, harder this time with the aim to kill the other. It was their destiny and one of them had to die. Around them death eaters and the Order of the Phoenix were firing jinxed and spells consecutively.

"Up yours, Riddle!" Harry fired back, sending the wizard toppling over with a curse he sent.

One rogue curse hit Harry, making him fall down to his knees with a roaring yell of pain. His scream reached even those inside the dorms and echoes through out the corridors of Hogwarts stone walls. The ones inside the school were desperately praying for it to be over. Fear gripped them when Harry's voice of agony echoed through the halls.

"Harry!" Draco screamed on the top of his lungs, banging the magic protected windows with his hands. His first slamming down on the resistant and even cushioned glass as he watched the final battle play out before his very eyes. He could do absolutely nothing. Harry had locked him inside his own room when the first set of attacks destroyed the west walls of the school. He tried every spell and incantation he knew, but none would let him out.

'Harry you idiot!' he cursed in his head, trying to find different objects in his room to use like a rock. Nothing worked; everything he threw at the window bounced back. There was an eerie shiver of feel that ran down his spine menacingly when his ears picked up Harry's yell of pain. His inside melted like ice, afraid for his lover's life. "No" he whispered silently, allowing the tears to fall again. "Harry you stupid idiot!" he bellowed out, slamming fists against the windows once more.

He saw it; in slow motion form his room. Harry had hit the stupid bastard right in the middle of his chest with a curse and a death eater behind the snake-like man fire back a curse. It wasn't a rogue spell, they were waiting for it. The moment Voldemort fell, Harry was struck in the leg making the boy fall to the ground with a bleeding wound on his thigh. He closed his eyes tightly, when Harry's voice filled the school once more. His lover screamed with pain. Then it was over.

Sobs rocked throughout his entire body. He curled up into a ball, feeling like his heart was being torn apart from the inside. It hurt. It hurt so much inside. "Stupid idiot" he cursed under his breath. "Harry you stupid idiot!" He yelled with all his might, slamming his hand on the cold stone walls in desperate attempt for the wards to open. But they didn't they'd only open when it was safe to go out.

"Harry" he whispered one last time before blacking out from exhaustion.

_So we have the chance to do it all, again some day_

. . .

A large crowd of students and teacher alike all gather around the field where the final battle began and ended. It was painful, very painful for everyone present. All had lost at least one person who was valuable to them. Dumbledore had been the first to die, shielding the retreating students with his own body and being set into flames by death eaters. Ginny was one of the many student casualties who died in the war. In the corner of his eyes, he saw the Weasley family helping up Ron who was missing a leg.

No Harry in sight. He never heard whether or not Harry was alive. He didn't ask—he was afraid of the answer he might receive. Draco walked slowly into the fields. The leaving feast this year was made into a tribute for all those who sacrificed their lives for the salvation of the wizarding world. They chose the area as the sentimental location to hold the feast.

"Draco" a voice called out to him, looking around, he saw Granger and Pansy moving towards him. Both girls had led their houses during the war and had developed a close friendship. "Draco!" it was Pansy who called him, taking his stiff arm in hers then dragging him to join the crowd of people. He winced when he recognized the area where he last saw Harry.

"Me too" Granger whispered solemnly from beside him, making him look at her in confusion. "I miss him too" she said, letting her voice drift of. It was too painful to talk about. Neither of them said a word for a long period of time. The wound was still fresh, and talking about it felt like ripping the skin farther apart. "I miss him so much" She broke down, falling to her knees with her body being rippled in sobs. Draco stooped down beside her and let her cry on him.

The ceremony was long, uneventful and dragging. No one bothered to pay attention to the formalities since most of the guests were crying. McGonnegal said nothing about the lack of discipline among the students. She allowed the event to flow as if nothing was wrong. Everyone was thankful for her distant attitude towards the entire event, perhaps it made it easier to forget.

No one forgets when they've lost a friend.

A flash back—

"_Draco Malfoy" a distinctly boyish voice came from behind him; it was said loudly enough for the entire hall to hear. Turning around, friends equally shocked beside him, piercing green eyes met his. "My name is Harry Potter. I like you. Please go out with me" It was calmly said, with the shorter boy a few meters away straining to keep eye contact. Hands were held tightly in front of him, fingers interlaced and squeezing with both nervousness and embarrassment._

"Draco Malfoy" a distinctly deep manly voice came from behind him; it was said loudly for only him to hear. He blinked, stiffening. Turning around, he prayed for it to be the person he longed to see. Piercing green eyes met his. "My name is Harry Potter. I like you. Please go out with me" It was calmly said, with the taller boy a few meters away stared at him, keeping eye contact.

He was bigger than Draco remembered; he was taller, muscles were straining on his arms from training. His voice had also lowered deeper. Draco held his breath—he looked well. Not a scratch was on his body, not a single wound and nothing was missing! His clothes were still the same, a pair of Gryffindor robes over a white shirt and slacks. Harry was here, in front of him and he wanted to cry.

"How?" his voice was only a whisper but the man heard him.

"You" Harry whispered back at him, green eyes flashing brilliantly with the sun as he walked closer. Draco couldn't believe it, he felt like he was frozen in time. "I felt you" the deep voice echoes through the field. It sounded like heavenly music to the blonde. He caught his breath, when Harry finally reached him. His hands were shaking, mid-way between both their bodies—afraid that Harry might disappear.

"Where were you?" he asked softly, looking at Harry's tones chest which was only a few inches from his hands. He longed to touch that flesh. He had wanted to for so very long. Raising his head, his silver eyes met green emerald orbs. Amusement was in those eyes and he couldn't find a reason why.

"Lupin's" he muttered back, bringing himself a step closer to the blonde. Draco was the only thing he wanted; as Lupin healed his injuries at the Black Manor, it was the thought of seeing Draco's molten silver eyes again that made him bear the pain. The thought of that voice saying his name again, it gave him the will to live. He wanted the chance they had promised each other. He wanted to try again.

"You haven't answered my question" he murmured, taking the pale tear-stricken face into the palm of his hand. The skin still felt as soft as he remembered all those many months ago. It was still Draco, Draco. He let his thumb trace along the blonde's lips, willing himself to wait. He could not kiss the boy unless he accepted his proposal. The pink lips were swollen like Draco had been biting down on it lately. It looked pout-ier.

"You stupid idiot" Draco mumbled back, rising to his tiptoes. His long toned slender arms wrapping themselves around Harry's strong neck like he desperately wanted to for so long. He tugged, pulling the other boy closer. Bodies drifted together as Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. Slowly like the world slowed down with them, Draco moved in and pressed his lips against Harry's. They shared a chaste kiss, an innocent kiss.

_Afraid of the things which are beyond our control, circumstances that change along with time and the trembling distance between the feelings that we blindly pretend to not see._

It wasn't like the passionate, hurried ones they had before. This kiss was soft—enough to convey one simple message;

_I love you_.

* * *

. . .

**Author's Note:**

**[Story not mine. It's adapted from a Manga.] **

Hey readers!

For all those who are familiar with my work, I'm deeply sorry for not updating my chaptered stories sooner! I felt like I just needed a break, a few short days to myself. I got caught up in writing all the one shots that were flooding through my mind! I hope Draco wasn't too out of character in this one, Harry too! Enjoy!

Anyhow. Please drop your comments, suggestion and critiques about this piece!

**REVEIEW! **

Should I make a sequel or not?

-Arh.581958


End file.
